Kazou in Anime land
by iluvfudge
Summary: A bunch of one-shots featuring Kazou with the boys and men of different animes. kazou is the gender-bent version of Kagome, so you have been warned. This story will contain smut, lemons. and yaoi. If you don't like any of that then don't read this story.


Kagome will be gender-bent in these and will be referred to as Kazou. Also most of these will just be smut and PWP, some of them maybe fluffly...like cotton candy and clouds. Anyways please enjoy, you crazy mofos. I don't own anything so you can't sue!

* * *

" Why am I always the one getting molested by perverted old men." Kazou grumbled as a nimble hand pushed his shirt to reveal pale skin. Kazou subconsciously shivered as the cool air kissed his warm flesh.

" You really should speak up, or else nobody will ever be able to hear your sweet voice, Kazou-kun~." a blonde man purred as he nuzzled the younger male's neck lovingly. Lowering his head lick one of the sensitive pink buds causing Kazou to cry out in pleasure.

Kazou gazed at the man passively, his blue eyes harboring nothing but annoyance. The blonde male released a throaty chuckle and tenderly caressed Kazou's flushed cheek.

" Hokage-sama, now is not the time to be doing such…perverted things. Especially in the office during working hours." The raven haired male hissed as he squirmed.

The 'Hokage' stared hard at the younger male before kissing him violently. Kazou grunted at the surprise attack and stubbornly kept his mouth closed as the older man begged for entrance.

The older man growled and roughly bit Kazou's bottom lip. Kazou gasped giving the older man enough time to snake his tongue into his mouth.

He blushed and whimpered at the sudden invasion of another tongue in his mouth. Without hesitation the older man coaxed the younger male's tongue to join him, timidly he did so.

It was a short battle for dominance which the blonde easily won, and happily explored Kazou's warm and moist cavern. Saliva slide down their chins as their tongues mingled.

Soon they reluctantly broke apart for much need air, a thin strand of saliva connected their tongues. The blonde lowered his mouth to Kazou's ear and blew a stream of warm air into it, making the male shiver. He nibbled on Kazou's ear as he drew random patterns on his stomach.

" Say my name, Kazou." he commanded.

Kazou looked into the man's lust filled eyes, those beautiful blue lust filled eyes. It almost felt as if he was being hypnotized by them. He was broke out of his enthrallment when the man's hand traveled to his private regions.

" Say my name and I'll make you feel a lot better Kazou-tan~." the man told him childishly as he gently rubbed the bulge in Kazou's pants.

Kazou tried to swallow around the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat as he looked away from the older man. He swallow thickly and looked away bashfully as he quietly stammered out his response:

" M-Minato-sama."

Minato smirked at hearing the soft and slightly monotone voice of the young man. He zealously rubbed the bulge in Kazou's pants as he savored the mewling sounds the young male made.

" Say it again, Kazou, I want to hear you scream my name!"

Closing his eyes Kazou whisper," Minato-sama."

Kazou's eyes widened when he heard the sound of pants unzipping. He looked down to see Minato eagerly freeing his weeping cock. He blushed furiously and screwed his eyes shut as filthy thoughts bounced around in his mind. Minato didn't even try to contain the amusement that showed on his face as he watched the young man.

Swiftly sitting down in his chair he yanked Kazou off the desk, making him tumble on his knees in between Minato's open legs. The blonde quickly tangled his fingers in Kazou's raven locks while forcing his face into his crotch.

" Now, Kazou, I want you to be a good little assistant and suck me off like the little whore you are."

Kazou whimpered quietly, yet obeyed Minato's command. Coyly he ran a slender finger from the base to the tip and gently prodded at the slit on top with his tongue.

Gingerly he sucked on the mushroom-shaped tip and slowly started easing the rest into his mouth. He could faintly feel it throbbing as the blood pumped through its veins.

Minato growled impatiently and forced the rest of his length into Kazou's mouth making him gag. Kazou grunted in displeasure as his head was forcefully moved up and down, yet grudgingly continued to suck on the appendage in his mouth.

Minato let out a grunt of approval as he panted heavily, a pleased smirk painted on his face, unfortunately the double doors were slammed opened as a chunin-level kunoichi with purple hair and golden eyes stormed in. Without thinking Minato shoved Kazou farther under the desk and scooted his chair in as he greeted the annoyed woman.

She angrily marched to his desk and violently slammed a stack of papers on it. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the inane look she was given by the so-called 'Hokage'.

" Hokage-sama," she snarled viciously," You've been ignoring and avoiding your paperwork for weeks and it's starting to become a nuisance! I know damn-well that you're not doing anything important enough for you to ignore it!"

Minato willed away the bewildered look on his face and plastered on a charming smile as he gazed at the enraged woman.

" Calm down, Mizuki-chan, I haven't been ignoring my paper work. I know it's there calling to me, but to be the Hokage I must have a strong will. So whenever it sweetly whispers my name, I just simply leave the room…or I get Kazou-kun to do it."

Mizuki's eyebrow twitched erratically as her nails dug into the desk, her face turned an angry red as she glowered at Minato who was still smiling. She had half a mind to beat the fuck out of the infuriating man who was her leader.

Suddenly something inside her snapped and she lashed out ferociously at Minato as her temper flared dangerously.

" You are such a pig-headed, ill-mannered, perverted, dirty minded…."

Kazou smirked as he listened to Minato getting chewed out by the purple haired devil. Absent-mindedly he sucked on the swollen tip of Minato's shaft as he tried not to burst out laughing.

Minato shifted uncomfortably and made a peculiar face as Kazou continued his actions. This seemed to only anger the purple hair kunoichi even more as her words became harsher.

Did this idiot think that this was a joke? Did she look like a fucking clown to him? She couldn't fathom how the hell Kazou managed not to throttle this man. Just being in the same room as him made her want to wring his neck. He was just so…immature, it was disgusting.

An impish smile appeared on Kazou's boyish face a mischievous idea came to mind. Teasingly he traced a vein with his tongue and giggled softly as he felt the fingers in his hair tense. He gently nibbled his way up the length of Minato's erection and lapping at the pre-cum that was leaking out, smirking as he heard the man moan quietly. Quickly tiring of teasing him Kazou took the appendage in his mouth and quickly started bobbing his head up and down setting a quick pace.

Minato bit his bottom lip as a sudden wave of ecstasy washed over him. Closing his eyes he drowned out the harsh irksome voice of Mizuki, who was on the verge of flipping the desk. she pinched the bridge of her nose as she noticed the man was zoned out. Banging her hands on the desk she roared at Minato to pay attention and finish his fucking paperwork before she lost it.

Kazou hummed softly as he bobbed his head, greatly enjoying the trouble that he was stirring up at the moment. Using his other hand he fondle Mianto's balls, not failing to notice the way the man shivered. Taking Minato's swollen cock from his mouth he began to suck on the sack as he hand rapidly jerked Minato off.

Minato opened his eyes halfway and noticed that Mizuki was still yelling at him. Not caring anymore he simply dismissed her as if she was just some genin, without thinking Mizuki picked up the stack of paperwork and hurled it at Minato.

She was pissed-off beyond belief and was about to choke a bitch. This bastard had the nerve to dismiss HER as if she was nothing at all. She didn't care if he was the Hokage or God himself, NOBODY DISMISSES HONDA MIZUKI!

While Mizuki was fuming and frothing at the mouth Minato was on the verge of cumming. Forcing Kazou to deep-throat him at the last minute he shot his load his down his throat. Kazou almost purred as he felt Minato's cum coating the inside of his throat. Pulling back Kazou licked his cum stained lips as he smiled shyly at Minato, who now just realized that his paperwork was strewn all around his office. Looking at Mizuki he sent her a silly smile and crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at her.

" I'm sorry, Mizuki-chan, I was listening at first, but then you started talking and I stopped listening. So~ what were you talking about?"

Mizuki let out an animalistic scream before flipping the large desk, sending it crashing threw the wall and out onto the streets below. Effectively scaring the shit out of anybody who was near by. Minato shrieked like a little girl as the desk went flying, finally able to achieve its dreams of being a beautiful bird. Sadly those dreams never came true, and the desk was reported dead after five minutes. Minato's blue eyes widened when he noticed that no one was under the desk, and it just occurred to him that his pants were zipped.

A second late an indifferent looking Kazou walked in sipping a cappuccino and holding a thick stack of paperwork. With uninterested blue eyes he studied the large hole in the wall, and the paper work that was being blown around, before sighing heavily.

" I'll go fill out the paperwork."

* * *

Well, that's all folks. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read the future chapters that will appear soon...very soon. Please leave a review and don't throw any desk through your walls, or else Kazou will be forced to fill out paperwork. ^_^


End file.
